My lover's gone
by Malhow
Summary: Quand je suis revenu ce jour-là, tout ce qui lui appartenait de près ou de loin auparavant avait disparu... Et c'est là que le froid a commencer à me submerger, à m'étouffer.


**J**e suis devant ma fenêtre, enveloppé dans un épais pull en laine.  
Ca y est, l'hiver est arrivé et a amené avec lui les premiers flocons de neige. J'ai du mal à croire qu'une année s'est écoulée depuis la dernière fois que l'on a vus New-York enseveli sous le tapis blanc.

Il fait si froid depuis... Je frotte les paumes de mes mains l'une contre l'autre tout en continuant à scruter l'horizon.

Je me faits penser à un imbécile, à toujours attendre en vain de percevoir une silhouette familière au loin... Mais comme chaque jour je suis là, à la même heure, essayant de détruire le sentiment d'espoir qu'il me reste au fond de moi. Je devrais arrêter de m'apitoyer sur mon sort et de chercher à comprendre, mais c'est si dur.

Les mois s'écoulent et depuis que je ne l'ai plus auprès de moi, le froid à l'intérieur de mon cœur s'intensifie. Il est tellement glacial qu'il me brûle. J'ai beau me contenir, le fil de mes pensées dérive automatiquement vers lui. Et comme à chaque fois, je plonge en aveugle dans l'abîme de mes souvenirs en quête d'indices qui serait susceptible de m'éclairer sur son départ...

Je revois ses valises dans l'entrée, et l'air perdu sur son visage. Je revois ma main claqué sur sa joue si douce. Je me revois lui demander pourquoi et je le vois entrouvrir les lèvres pour me répondre. Mais je me vois également courir loin de lui avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot.

Quand je suis revenu ce jour là, tout ce qui lui appartenait de prêt ou de loin auparavant avait disparu... Et c'est là que le froid à commencer à me submerger, à m'étouffer, si bien que maintenant je passe chaque nuit collé à la cheminée pour récupérer un peu de chaleur.

Peut-être aurais-je dû rester et attendre son explication ce jour là, alors peut-être je n'aurais pas mal à en crever, alors peut-être je serais à ses côtés en ce moment. Mais je n'ai pas attendu, et j'en suis là maintenant. Désespéré, seul, et amoureux.

Les jours les plus durs, quand je n'arrive plus à soutenir la douleur et que le froid est trop présent, je bois. Je vide des litres de vodka jusqu'à quand je me mette à crier à la porte qu'il faut qu'il revienne, ensuite je prends sa photo dans mes mains. La seule que j'ai gardée, celle que je porte sur moi constamment, à chaque instant. Je là regarde et là aussi je dis qu'il faut qu'il revienne. Je me mets à pleurer et je lui dis que s'il revient, je serais éternellement avec lui et je ne le laisserais jamais. Parce que je l'aime, et qu'il ne le sait pas parce que je ne lui ai jamais dit.

Généralement dans ces moments là, je m'écroule de sommeil sur le canapé, les joues baignées de larmes, en serrant la bouteille d'alcool dans mes bras comme si ma vie en dépendait. Le lendemain en me réveillant, le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit c'est pathétique.

Mais ce soir, c'est la soirée d'anniversaire de son départ. Alors je me permets une nouvelle bouteille de vodka et je m'offre également le plaisir de me noyer dans mes douloureux souvenirs embrumés d'alcool.

Car depuis son départ, penser à lui est devenu mon activité favorite. Tout simplement car c'est la seule chose que j'arrive à faire depuis qu'il m'a anéanti. C'est ainsi que je vide les trois quarts de la bouteille en deux goulées. Déjà, je sens les premiers effets dans mon corps. Le seul moment de soulagement que je puisse obtenir.

Toujours face à la fenêtre, je savoure ces quelques minutes de bien être avec tellement d'intensité que je n'entends pas la porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrir.

Mais immédiatement une chaleur immense me traverse de part en part et je dois me retenir à la vitre pour ne pas m'écrouler. Je reste appuyer contre le carreau, n'osant pas me retourner, n'osant croire que c'est vrai.

J'entends une respiration haletante se rapprocher et je me mets à sangloter, fort, si fort que je m'écroule. Deux bras puissants me retiennent avant que je ne touche le sol et mon corps se remplis de frissons à ce contact.

Il est toujours dans mon dos, il se rapproche et passe ses bras autour de ma taille. J'ai si chaud tout d'un coup. Mes joues sont rougies et mon corps entier s'embrase quand il me retourne. Le moment est arrivé, notre avenir va changer.

Dés que je me retrouve face à lui nos yeux s'accrochent, je me perds de nouveau dans ses yeux d'orages et mes larmes redoublent d'intensité. Je le gifle, si fort que ca le fait reculer. Il me regarde avec incompréhension et ensuite avec tendresse.

Avec ma main agrippée a sa chemise, je le ramène plus près de moi. Doucement, il prend mon visage dans ses mains et me murmurent des excuses... A mon tour je lui demande dans un chuchotement pourquoi, pourquoi tout ca. Il me répond qu'il m'attendait, qu'il le devait.

A bout de tout ce temps perdu, je me rue sur lui et nous tombons tout les deux sur le sol, je n'attends pas qu'il comprenne la situation avant de l'embrasser, passionnément, fougueusement. En un instant il s'arrête et me scrute, incertain je le regarde aussi et là, il me dit...

- **Je t'aime tellement tu sais**.


End file.
